


neon lights the patterned pane

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [99]
Category: Skippy - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, akificlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Skippy - Deep Dish: Ani di Franco</p>
            </blockquote>





	neon lights the patterned pane

The bar was a dive, but there were enough hipsters there that Kevin didn't feel too out of place. He tucked a stray curl back under his cap and watched the door. No-one here paid him a second glance, and Kevin loved that.

They'd come here before; the girls up at the end of the bar had seen him before, and didn't even bother checking him out now. One of the blondes nodded in vague recognition as she passed, one sometimes regular to another.

Then the door opened, and Kevin stopped people watching. He smiled and waited as Mike gestured to the bartender and came over to slid into the tiny booth next to him, his beer dribbling condensate onto the battered table. "Hey," Mike said, kissing him on the lips. "Been waiting long?"

Kevin kissed him back, chasing Mike's lips and making Mike laugh. Tomorrow, Kevin had to go back to LA, to the bright lights and clean surfaces and the constant flash of paparazzi light bulbs. But tonight was theirs. Later on, they'd go back to Mike's place, but now, in this dive bar out by the University, on a rain-washed Chicago backstreet, Kevin was going to enjoy being out with his boyfriend, sharing drinks and stories, just like everyone else.


End file.
